


Supports (Mostly Nichol related)

by BigDumbSkeletons



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fanmade Supports, M/M, Minor Character Death, Well there no canon backstory homemade is fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons
Summary: Some fanmade supports. Will have a child unit oc in it.
Relationships: Camilla (Fire Emblem)/ Nichol, Foleo | Forrest/Original Male Character, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Nichol, Nichol/ Luna | Selena, Nichol/Candace, Nichol/Tarba, Nyx (Fire Emblem)/Nichol, Orochi (Fire Emblem)/Nichol, Pieri | Peri/ Nichol, Éponine | Nina/ Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Nichol and Candace

Nichol and Candace Support

C Support

Candace: I need a way to make my escapes quicker

Candace: and I think I know the right man who can help!

*Nichol is shown only*

Nichol:...

*Candace is shown only*

Candace: And there he is!

*Both appear*

Candace: The dark wyvern knight of Nohr!

Nichol: What do you want?

Candace: Well I need help on my adventures.

Candace: So, the great Candace thought

Candace: a mysterious bandit with a dragon like yourself will be perfect!

Nichol: Absolutely not.

Candace: Why not?

Nichol: I heard stories about you.

Nichol: About how you’re unreliable.

*Nichol leaves*

Candace: Wait you don’t-

Candace: Dammit!

Candace: He left before I could explain!

Candace: Oh well. 

Candace: I can try again later.

B support

Candace: Hello again the apathetic bandit of the Deeprealms!

Nichol: Ugh.

Nichol: You again.

Nichol: Didn’t I already told you that I heard what you do?

Nichol: You go steal some valuable treasure 

Nichol: and you leave once a fight starts!

Candace: But I won’t leave you!

Candace: You and your wyvern ARE my getaway.

Nichol: So, you want me to be the getaway driver?

Candace: Exactly!

Candace: I would do it myself but...

Candace: I don’t know how to ride a wyvern!

Nichol:...

Nichol: How about this?

Nichol: If I teach you how to ride a wyvern would you leave me alone?

Candace: Well, of course!

Candace: The great Candace wouldn’t need you if I could do it myself!

Nichol: Then come here tomorrow. 

Nichol: I will bring Tiamat and I will teach you how to ride her.

Candace: Oh boy!

Candace: This is gonna be exciting!

A support 

Nichol: Ok so let’s get started.

Nichol: Tiamat is very intelligent but she doesn’t know you

Nichol: so you gotta earn her trust first.

Candace: Earn her trust. Got it.

Candace: Ahem.

Candace: HELLO TIA!

Candace: YOU ARE SUCH A PRETTY GIRL!

*Dragon roars*

Nichol: Please don’t yell at her!

Nichol: She hates that!

Candace: Oh, sorry Tia.

Candace: I’m just really excited to learn how to ride you.

*Dragon roars*

Nichol: Hmm...

Nichol: Lucky for you. Tiamat is more friendly than me.

Nichol: She accepts your apology and wants to be your first wyvern you ever rode.

Candace: Yay! Let’s do this Tia!

Nichol: Ok now you-

Nichol: Wait don’t take her off yet!

*Candace is out of sight*

Candace: Woo!

Candace: The great adventurer Candace is a natural at this.

Nichol: Wow!

Nichol: You are doing great!

Candace: Hahaha!

*Candace appears in front of Nichol*

Candace: That was fun!

Candace: Now, I can get my own wyvern and make great escapes from my heists!

Candace: I need to go look for one right now!

*Candace leaves*

Nichol:...

Nichol: Dammit!

Nichol: And I was actually starting to enjoy her company.

*Dragon roars*

Nichol: What? Me? Falling in love? No way!

*Dragon roars*

Nichol: Yeah, you got me. I was kinda memorize from her riding.

Nichol: But it’s too late now...

S support

Nichol:...

Candace: Nichol!

Nichol: So, um...

Nichol: You got yourself a wyvern?

Candace:...

Candace: No.

Candace: I was thinking about it and I thought...

Candace: I will still like a partner in crime.

Candace: So, I was wondering if you will like to go on adventures with me?

Candace: Unless your answer is still to same.

Nichol: Actually, I would love to.

Candace: That’s great!

Candace: Don’t worry about anything!

Candace: Just leave it to Candace!

Nichol:...But I rather be something else instead of your partner in crime.

Nichol: I want to be your...

Nichol: partner in life.

Candace: Wait! Is that a ring!?

Nichol: Candace, at first I didn’t want anything to do with you.

Nichol: But, once I got to know you better I started to fall in love with you.

Nichol: So, will you marry me?

Candace: YES! YES! YES!

Candace: I will love to be your wife!

Candace: We can spend the rest of our lives going on adventures with Tia!

Nichol: Heh...I never thought I’ll say this but I’ll love to.


	2. Nichol child support with Gawain (Oc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My child unit oc is in this one. He’s basically Gangrel like how the child units in Birthright.

Gawain and Nichol’s Support

C support

Gawain: Oh there’s Dad! 

Gawain: I know just what to do!

Gawain: BWAHAHA!

*Nichol appears*

Gawain: Greetings, Father!

Nichol: What are you doing?

Gawain: Oh thinking about burning down a village.

Nichol: Corrin will be mad but sure.

Nichol: Knock yourself out.

Gawain: Don’t worry, Father. 

Gawain: I’m gonna kill them first!

Nichol: Well. Good luck with that.

Nichol: Don’t know how you would. 

Nichol: Since Corrin can turn into a dragon 

Nichol: but whatever.

*Nichol leaves*

Gawain: DAMMIT!

Gawain: He didn’t as much as move his face!

Gawain: Next time I’ll come up with something so evil that surely he will react!

B Support 

Gawain: Oh there’s my dad! 

Gawain: This time he should be terrified!

*Nichol appears*

Nichol: So, Corrin is still alive.

Gawain: Yeah I change my mind...

Gawain: I’m now gonna conquer Nohr!

Gawain: What you think of that, Father?

Nichol: Nohr? You gotta get pass all those soldiers, you know.

Gawain: Oh once I get all the bears trained they won’t no problem!

Nichol: Bears? How are you gonna train bears?

Gawain:...

Nichol:...

Gawain:...

Gawain: Well. I’m...

Nichol:...

Gawain: GRRRRRR!

Gawain: WHATEVER DAD!

*Gawain leaves*

Nichol: What is his problem?

Nichol: His little plans seems like they get less thought out the more he goes.

Nichol: And he just storms out after I asked him how it was gonna work?

Nichol: Something must be bothering him...

A support

Nichol: Gawain.

Gawain: Wait, dad?

Gawain: You usually don’t come to visit me.

Nichol: Yeah. I’m real bad about that.

Nichol:...

Nichol: I don’t know how to approach this so I’m just gonna be upfront with you.

Nichol: What’s been bothering you?

Gawain: YOU!

Nichol: Me?

Gawain: OH! NOW YOU LOOK CONCERNED!

Gawain: I never wanted to do any of the stuff I said.

Gawain: I just wanted you to...

Gawain: pay some attention to me.

Nichol: I kinda know you wouldn’t do any of those things.

Nichol: I can tell you’re a way better person than me despite what everyone else sees.

Nichol: But that’s why you say those things?

Nichol: For attention?

Gawain: ...Yes.

Gawain: In the world you and Mom left me in.

Gawain: They never pay attention to me. 

Gawain: They treated me like I’m the plague!

Gawain: So I kinda acted out since that’s was the only way they talked to me.

Nichol:...

Nichol:...Who?

Gawain:...What you mean who?

Nichol: I mean who treated you like that?!

Nichol: Once I get a hold of them I’ll cut off their tongues!

Nichol: No wonder you act this way!

Nichol: I can’t believe they neglected my son!

Nichol: Don’t worry, Gawain. 

Nichol: For now on I’ll spend as much time with you as you want.

Nichol: After they pay!

Gawain: Thank you so much Dad!

Gawain: Just don’t cut out people’s tongues.

Gawain: Ok?


	3. Candace and Gawain parent-child support

Candace and Gawain’s Parent-Child Support 

C support

Candace: My little sidekick grow up so much since I last saw him.

Candace: I bet he’s still my little treasure despite all that growing!

Candace: Speaking of Gawain. Where is he?

*Gawain appears*

Candace: Oh there’s my baby boy!

Gawain: Hey mother. I was just about to slaughter the local wildlife.

Gawain: Care to join me?

Candace: That is a...interesting way to say hunting.

Candace: But sure! Anything for my little pumpkin!

Gawain: BWAHAHA!

Gawain: Let’s start the killing!

*Gawain leaves*

Candace: He might be big but he still got his imagination.

Candace: Even if it’s a little morbid.

B Support

Candace: The great Candace and her little treasure!

*Gawain appears*

Gawain: MOM!

Candace: What adventures are we going to do today?

Gawain: I-um wasn’t expecting to see you.

Candace: Why?

Candace: I always have time for my baby boy!

Gawain: Well...

Gawain: It doesn’t matter.

Gawain: Let’s have some fun!

Gawain: I was thinking of stealing from the realms this time!

Gawain: I could go for some berries.

Candace: Oh the amazing adventurer Candace loves taking!

Candace: But I wouldn’t consider harvesting berries from the forest stealing.

Gawain: Of course it is!

Gawain: We are stealing from Mother Nature!

Candace: Hahaha!

Candace: Like Mother! Like Son!

Gawain: BWAHAHA!

Gawain: Well, let’s go Mother!

Gawain: They are not gonna steal themselves!

A support

Candace: Now where is my adorable little boy?

*Gawain appears*

Gawain: Mother!

Candace: Sweet pea!

Candace: What is this?

Gawain: Oh, I was hoping to surprise you.

Gawain: But I finished butchering the hogs we killed

Gawain: and getting all the berries we steal.

Gawain: I thought we should have a feast.

Gawain: You know...to celebrate our spoils of war?

Candace: Oh I love picnics!

Candace: Where we gonna have it?

Gawain: BWAHAHA!

Gawain: From where we kill and steal of course!

Candace: Oh a beautiful forest!

Candace: What a great place to have a lovely picnic.

Gawain: Don’t worry about bringing anything Mother!

Gawain: I can set it up myself!

Gawain: Mother Nature is going be so angry at us

Gawain: when we eat this right in front of her!

*Gawain leaves*

Candace: Oh my baby boy.

Candace: At first I thought those things people said might be true.

Candace: But it turns out that he is nothing like that!

Candace: He is such a sweet and considerate little treasure.

Candace: Well, time to go and have the picnic with my baby boy!


	4. Nichol and Tarba

C Support

Tarba: Oh I think I know that guy!

*Nichol appears*

Tarba: Hey!

Tarba: Haven’t I seen you before? I think we fought with each other before.

Nichol: Yeah I think so. In Abelard’s army?

Tarba: Hahaha!

Tarba: Know I see a mug like that before!

Tarba: You were the one who was always on cleaning duty.

Nichol: Don’t miss those days.

Tarba: Me neither. That guy was an asshole.

Tarba: What you did to piss him off anyways?

Nichol:...

Nichol: My brother was killed right in front of me

Nichol: and I kinda let it out on him.

Nichol: It’s a wonder he didn’t kill me.

Nichol: Would save everyone the trouble.

Tarba: Oh. I’m sorry man. Didn’t know.

Nichol: Don’t be. Death is inevitable.

*Nichol leaves*

Tarba: Well...

Tarba: That was awkward.

B Support 

Tarba: Hey Nichol?

*Nichol appears*

Nichol: Yes?

Tarba: I think we left on the wrong foot last time 

Tarba: with the whole dead brother thing.

Tarba: Just got excited when I saw someone I recognized.

Tarba: Especially since everyone else looks at us like criminals.

Nichol: We are criminals.

Tarba: Heh. Good point.

Tarba: Hell. I’m planning on going back to the entrance of the Deeprealms

Tarba: once this is over.

Tarba: What about you?

Nichol:...

Nichol: I don’t really know.

Nichol: Nothing is there for me back home in Nohr.

Nichol: Got no family or friends left.

Tarba: Well...

Tarba: You’re welcome to join my bandit group.

Tarba: Always could use someone of your skills.

Nichol: No.

Tarba: Wait what? What you mean no?

Tarba: Didn’t you say you have no one to turn to?

Nichol: Yes but Corrin gave me a chance to be better.

Nichol: I’m not gonna waste that.

*Nichol leaves*

Tarba: And there you goes again.

Tarba: Next time I’ll figure out why he’s like that.

A Support

Tarba: Hey man.

*Nichol appears*

Nichol: Oh. It’s you again.

Tarba: Listen Nichol. I feel since we saw me you been trying to push me away.

Tarba: Why?

Nichol:...

Nichol: You remind me of a simpler time.

Nichol: When I still have hope left.

Nichol: Before I lost everything.

Tarba: But you know each other after your brother died.

Tarba: How can I remind you of a simpler time?

Nichol: I wasn’t being completely honest.

Nichol: Before you left the army the reason I was on cleaning duty all the time

Nichol: was because my brother and I would pull pranks on Abelard.

Nichol: He actually died days after you steal that gold and left.

Tarba: Oh. That makes sense. I would of remember some guy going crazy over his brother’s death.

Tarba: I still want to be your friend though.

Tarba: We are the only two people we got in this army.

Tarba: Most of them don’t want to talk to us.

Tarba: And some of these people had some...

Tarba: interesting ways to negotiate us while we were in their prison.

Nichol: Heh. Yeah. The people here are a colorful bunch.

Tarba: Hahaha! So that how you look when you smile!

Tarba: Thought you were broken or something.

Nichol: We know what? I do like hanging out with you.

Nichol: You are fun to be around.

Tarba: Thanks. Maybe I can bring some hope back in ya!

Nichol:...Maybe.

S Support

Tarba: Nichol?

Nichol: Hey Tarba. You look stressed.

Nichol: I said I wanted to be your friend already.

Nichol: So everything is fantastic between us.

Tarba: Yeah. I know.

Tarba: But...

Tarba: What if I...

Tarba: like you?

Nichol: I mean we are friends.

Nichol: I think liking each other is a requirement.

Tarba: No. Not like that like!

Tarba: I mean...

Tarba: like...

Tarba: as more than friends?

Nichol: Like what? Best friends?

Tarba: No! You still don’t get it!

Tarba: I mean I love you Nichol!

Nichol: Wait! You love me?!

Tarba: Well yeah. I kinda love you since we meet as Nohrian soldiers.

Tarba: That might of been the reason I wanted to be your friend so bad.

Tarba: I just didn’t figure that out until now.

Tarba: So, will you marry me?

Nichol: Wow. This is so sudden.

Nichol: But yes Tarba. I love you too.

Nichol: In fact, I love you for a while too!

Nichol: Since the day we were soldiers too!

Nichol: I just was too scared to admit it.

Tarba: Heh. Glad I confessed then.

Tarba: Was worry you’ll get mad.

Tarba: Well then hubby. Let’s go spread the good news.


	5. Gawain and Nina

Gawain and Nina

C Support 

Nina: Heehee. He then tell him “Let’s go somewhere private.”

Nina: The merchant then said “But I never been with a man be-“

*Gawain appears*

Gawain: Nina.

Nina: What you doing Gawain?

Gawain: Looking for some help with rations.

Gawain: What are YOU doing?

Nina: Just um ‘people watching’?

Gawain: People watching?

Gawain: That’s sounds boring.

Nina: It’s not!

Gawain: Then prove it!

Nina: What?

Gawain: I’ll come people watching tomorrow.

Nina: Yeah you right.

Nina: It’s really boring. You shouldn’t go people watch-

Gawain: Too late!

Gawain: See you tomorrow!

B Support 

Gawain: Ok. So what we doing?

Nina: First we find some guys.

Gawain: There’s some random soldiers.

Nina: Perfect!

Nina: Now we let our mind wander.

Gawain:...

Nina:...

Nina: The red soldier just keep staring at the blue one.

Nina: He ever meet such a-

Gawain: monster before.

Nina: What?!

Gawain: This man was the one who killed his father.

Gawain: And he will pay!

Nina: Wait Gawain!

Nina: This story is supposed to be a romance!

Gawain: They can’t just get with each other immediately!

Gawain: Where’s the suspense? The drama?

Gawain: The backstory?

Nina: Who needs a plot?

Nina: Just get to the good stuff!

Gawain: I’ll prove it’s better with plot!

Gawain: See you at the barracks.

Gawain: You better be there!

*Gawain leaves*

Nina: He’s finally gone.

Nina: Now where was I?

Nina: he never meet such a beautiful man before.

A Support 

Nina: What do you want Gawain?

Gawain: I’m finished!

Nina: What you mean finished?

Gawain: My story:

Gawain: “Of Knights and Karma”

Gawain: It’s about two knights from opposing lands who grow up together-

Nina: Why would I be interested in-

Gawain: AND they fall in love with each other in end!

Nina: Oh I want to read!

Nina: Give me it!

Nina:...

Nina: This is 500 pages!

Gawain: Don’t worry Nina! They kissed in chapter 18 of 30.

Gawain: So you don’t have to wait too long for action.

Nina: Nice!

Nina: Thank you so much Gawain!

Gawain: Tell me when you’re done with it.

Gawain: I want to know what you think.

Nina: I’ll will give you my opinion on each chapter!

Nina: This is definitely going into my collection of journals!

Gawain: Woah Nina!

Gawain: Don’t get too excited. It’s just a story.

Nina: A story about love!

Nina: And it wasn’t written by me this time!

Gawain: BWAHAHA!

Gawain: There’s more to come!

Gawain: This is a three part series!

Nina: THREE PART SERIES!?

S Support 

Nina: Hey Gawain.

Nina: I really love your story!

Nina: Especially love the part where the evil prince of Sorok 

Nina: tried to steal Anton from Dietfried!

Gawain: I’m glad you enjoy it!

Gawain: I can’t believe you read all three parts so quickly!

Nina: I just couldn’t put it down!

Nina: It was so good!

Nina: Dietfried is such a sweet guy!

Nina: And Anton!

Nina: Soooo dreamy!

Gawain: That’s fantastic!

Gawain: I’m actually working on a new story right now!

Nina: Really?!

Gawain: Yes!

Gawain: Ours.

Gawain: Nina, will you marry me?

Gawain: If you do, I will write as many romance novels for you as you want!

Nina: GAWAIN?! 

Nina: Of course I’ll marry you!

Nina: With or without the novels!

Gawain: BWAHAHA!

Gawain: I gotta write one of them about us!

Nina: Can my character be the dreamy son of the thief Boris?

Gawain: Of course!

Gawain: Mine character can be the Mad Thief!

Gawain: The newest member of Boris’s gang!

Nina: Oh boy! Can’t wait to read it!


	6. Nichol and Peri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to write. I used a random number generator to pick who I pair Nichol with and it landed on my least favorite Nohr girl. The S support was the most hard to write.

C Support  
Peri: Hello Nichol!  
Nichol:...  
Per: Niccccchooool!  
Nichol:...  
Peri: NICHOL!  
Nichol: WHAT?  
Peri: Yay! You can still hear!  
Peri: Thought you become deaf or something!  
Nichol: No. I was trying to ignore you because I don’t want to talk to you.  
Peri: Waaaah! Why not?  
Nichol: Because you act like a child!  
Peri: Grrrrrr! You’re so mean that I’m gonna slaughter something!  
Nichol: Well, go do that then.  
Peri: Wait? You won’t get mad if I kill someone?  
Nichol: Not really. Unless it’s me I don’t care.  
Peri:...  
Peri: Ok!  
*Peri leaves*  
Nichol: Ugh. Finally, she’s gone.

B Support  
Peri: Lalalala! Hey Nichol!  
Nichol: It’s you. Why you still bothering me?  
Peri: You’re not scared of me AND you don’t mind me killing!  
Peri: Everyone else gets mad at me when I slaughter someone but not you.  
Peri: Why you don’t mind?  
Nichol: I met a lot of people like you.  
Peri: Really?  
Nichol: Yeah. People who enjoy the pain and suffering of others.  
Nichol: They will burn down their own village for some coin.  
Peri: Wow!  
Peri: That’s so cool!  
Peri: You are just like me Nichol!  
Nichol: No I’m not. I’m actually trying to be a better person.  
Nichol: Meanwhile, you are just like the monsters I knew.  
*Nichol leaves*  
Peri: Wait Nichol!  
Peri: *sniff* Waaah! Why he left?  
Peri: Was it something I said?  
Peri: I must made it up to him  
Peri: then he will be my murder friend!

A Support  
Nichol: Ugh! Why does she keep following me?  
Peri: Nic Nic!  
Nichol: Please don’t call me that.  
Peri: Oh, sorry buddy.  
Peri: I got just the thing to apologize.  
Peri: Some snacks! Here you go!  
Nichol: Wait! I don’t want any can-  
Nichol: Hmph!  
Nichol: *munch munch*  
Peri: So?  
Nichol: *gulp* Hey, this actually pretty good.  
Peri: Wow! You look so happy! Was it actually that good?  
Nichol: Yeah. It’s the best piece of candy I ever had!  
Peri: Yay!  
Nichol: Why you keep trying to talk to me anyway?  
Peri: Because we have so much in common!  
Peri: We both have people constantly be mean to us  
Peri: AND we get really bloody in the battlefield  
Peri: AND we don’t mind murder!  
Nichol: Well, if you put it that way. We do have a lot in common.  
Nichol: Tell you what. If you bring me more candy I’ll hang out with you.  
Peri: Really?  
Peri: YAY! NIC NIC AND I ARE FRIENDS NOW!  
Nichol: I told you not to call me that!

S Support  
Peri: Hey Nic Nic!  
Nichol:...  
Nichol: Hey.  
Peri: Wait a second! You didn’t get mad that I called you Nic Nic?  
Nichol: It doesn’t bother me anymore.  
Nichol: In fact, I actually started like hanging out with you.  
Peri: Really?!  
Peri: Well this will make things easier!  
Nichol: What you mean by th-  
Nichol: Is that a ring?!  
Peri: Yup! I wanna be your wifey!  
Nichol: Really? After I was so mean to you before?  
Peri: Yep! Yep! Yep!  
Peri: You are so cool and you don’t mind killing!  
Peri: You will be the perfect hubby for me!  
Nichol: I was hoping I’ll be the one to propose...  
Nichol: but yes. I love you Peri.  
Nichol: Can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.


	7. Nichol and Selena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually proud of this one unlike last chapter’s support. Also this feature more Nichol backstory.

C Support

Selena: I need someone to help me train.

Nichol:...

Selena: Oh Nichol. Didn’t see you there.

Selena: I need to train for the next battle. Care to spar?

Nichol: Don’t mind at all. 

Nichol: Death comes to all but we got to delay it as much as we can.

Nichol: That’s the only certain thing in this world. 

Selena: That’s right but you don’t have to be so upfront about it.

Selena: You gotta have hope for at least a better tomorrow.

Nichol: What’s the point? Why should I have hope for a better tomorrow?

Nichol: There’s nothing to turn to after this war anyways.

Selene:...

Selene: *thinking* What is up with this guy?

B Support

Selena: Hey Nichol.

Nichol: Selena, why you want to see me?

Selena: It just that...

Selena: I meet a lot of people like you before

Selena: and it’s usually because they lost someone important to them.

Selena: So, if you want to talk about it I’m here for you.

Nichol: I don’t need sympathy from someone like you.

Selena: You don’t get it Nichol!

Selena: I too lost someone important in my life so I know what it’s like!

Selena: And I don’t want sympathy either!

Selena: Just someone I barely know who I can talk to.

Selena: To get this off my chest.

Nichol: Wait? You too?

Selena: Yeah. It’s a long story.

Nichol: So is mine.

Selena:...

Nichol:...

Nichol: Ok, how about we go patrolling around.

Nichol: If you tell your story, I’ll tell mine.

Selena: Deal.

A Support

Nichol: Ok. So you remember our deal?

Selena: I was hoping you forgot.

Selena: Also, I can’t tell you the full tale for reasons.

Nichol: Fine by me.

Selena: Here it goes.

Selena: Back where I came from, there was a war. 

Selena: My mom was a soldier and I thought she was fighting for some guy that she never had a chance with

Selena: but actually she was fighting for me.

Selena: Of course I didn’t thought that so I had an argument with her and after that argument...

Selena: She was killed during a battle. I was only a child too.

Nichol: A family member of mine was also killed.

Nichol: The group I was with was planning an assault but you know Faceless.

Nichol: They are hard to control.

Nichol: Was brutally killed right in front of me. He...

Nichol: was the only one I had left.

Selena: Wow. Right in front of you.

Selena: No wonder you’re so cold.

Nichol: And you are just a ray of sunshine, right?

Selena: Ugh. No way!

Selena: You know what Nichol?

Selena: Let’s go shopping. That always make me feel better.

Nichol: No wonder you are always broke.

Nichol: Also isn’t that a girly thing?

Selena: Everyone needs to go buy something once in a while.

Nichol: You’re right. Let’s go.

S Support

Selena: Wow! We brought a lot!

Nichol: Heh. Yeah.

Nichol: That was actually fun.

Selena: Hah! Told you!

Selena: What’s a ‘girly thing’ now?

Nichol: Haha. Ok. Ok. You got me.

Nichol:...

Nichol: Hey, Selena.

Nichol: I, um...

Nichol: got you something.

Selena: Oh really? Let me see!

Selena: Is-IS THAT A RING?

Nichol: Yes. Will you marry me?

Nichol: You said I should have hope for the future...

Nichol: and I want you to be my hope.

Selena: Wow. Nichol, I don’t know what to say.

Selena: I have to, um...

Selena: Go back home after this. You have to leave with me.

Nichol: Doesn’t bother me. Nohr never felt like home anyway.

Nichol: Why not start a new life in another country?

Nichol: Shopping with you, sparing with you, even talking with you. I’ll be there with you.

Selena: Nichol...

Selena: Of course I’ll marry you. Let’s start a new life filled with hope.

Nichol: Great. Wouldn’t have it any other way.


	8. Nichol and Camilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Nichol absolutely adores wyverns so expect some fluff in this one.

C Support

Camilla: Hello Nichol.

Nichol: Lady Camilla? What do you need?

Camilla: I just wanted to make me you’re doing your part.

Camilla: My dear Corrin put much trust into you by letting you in their army.

Camilla: Considering that you were our enemy. 

Nichol: Yes, it’s a big toll I must carry.

Nichol: And I’m doing my part. I’m currently taking care of the wyverns.

Nichol: I prefer them to people anyways.

Camilla: Interesting...

Camila: So that why you chose wyvern duty?

Nichol: Yeah I will try to be good to them.

Nichol: They are intelligent and lovely creatures.

Nichol: Now excuse me Lady Camilla. I must return to my duties.

*Nichol leaves*

Camilla: I hadn’t seen him smile before.

Camilla: It seems wyverns make him really happy.

Camilla: We must keep that in mind when we assign chores around camp.

B Support

Nichol: You like your new friends Tiamat?

*Dragon roars*

Nichol: Hahaha! That’s good. 

Nichol: Who’s a pretty girl? You are.

*Camilla appears*

Nichol: Would you like a bunny? Here you go.

*Dragon roars*

Nichol: Hahaha! Good girl.

*Dragon roars*

Camilla: Ahaha.

Camilla: How cute.

Nichol: LADY CAMILLA!

Nichol: IT WASN’T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Camilla: Don’t be embarrassed Nichol.

Camilla: You are just caring for your wyvern.

Nichol: Wait. You don’t find it silly?

Camilla: I talk the same way to my wyvern.

Nichol: You do?

Camilla: Yes. She love it when I talk to her!

Nichol: That’s good. Thought you would think I’m weird.

Nichol: You probably already see me as a monster.

Nichol: At least I’m not a weird one.

Camilla: Oh Nichol. A monster wouldn’t treat his wyvern so kindly!

Camilla: I asked Corrin to put you are wyvern duty for this week.

Camilla: You better treat much as good as you do your sweet Tiamat.

Nichol: Don’t worry Lady Camilla. I won’t fell neither you nor Corrin.

A Support

Camilla: We meet again Nichol.

Nichol: Lady Camilla.

Nichol: So, um, you think I’m treating the wyvern alright?

Camilla: Alright?

Camilla: You are doing an amazing job Nichol!

Camilla: I’m actually getting kinda jealous.

Nichol: You are? How?

Camilla: My own wyvern would rather be around you.

Camilla: I almost couldn’t get her to go with me to battle.

Camilla: She rather be here with you!

Nichol: That...might be a problem in the battlefield.

Nichol: How many hours do you spend with her since I got here?

Camilla:...

Camilla: Oh no!

Camilla: I barely spent any time with her!

Camilla: I was so busy taking care of Corrin that I completely neglect my own wyvern!

Nichol: Oh dear. No wonder she doesn’t leave my side.

Camilla: I must fix this at once. Sorry Nichol, but I’m taking my baby away from here.

Camilla: I must give her the utmost care.

Nichol: I will miss her but it must be done.

Nichol: Good luck Lady Camilla.

S Support

Camilla: Greetings Nichol.

Nichol: Hello Lady Camilla. How is your wyvern doing?

Camila: She backs to loving her momma.

Nichol: That’s good.

Camilla: If you don’t know what you’re going to do after this war you can always be a wyvern caretaker.

Camilla: You are so kind to both your wyvern and the others in the army.

Nichol: Really? I was hoping you’ll want be to be something else.

Camilla: And what will that be?

Nichol: Your husband.

Camilla: Nichol?

Nichol: I never met someone who is so caring as you.

Nichol: Not only to Corrin but to your wyvern.

Nichol: I can tell you will make someone a happy man.

Camilla: Nichol...

Camilla: I will marry you and we can have as many wyvern as we want.

Nichol: You have no idea how much I want that.


	9. Corrin and Nichol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to keep this as gender neutral as possible so everyone can imagine whatever Corrin they prefer.

C Support

Corrin: Hello Nichol.

Nichol:...Hello.

Corrin: I wanted to see how you were doing

Corrin: since you just joined us not too long ago.

Nichol: It’s..

Nichol:...

Nichol: I’m gonna be honest. It’s been difficult.

Nichol: There are people in the army that still look at me 

Nichol: like they did when I was fighting against them.

Corrin: It’s gonna take a while for them to get used to you.

Corrin: But once you fight amongst us some more 

Corrin: I’m sure they’ll soon enjoy you’re company.

Nichol: Enjoy my company?

Nichol: More like tolerate.

Corrin: Don’t think like that. I’m sure you’ll make some friends.

Nichol: Let’s see about that.

B Support

Nichol:...

Nichol: What do you need Corrin?

*Corrin appears*

Corrin: Oh! Just checking on you again.

Corrin: Anything change?

Nichol: Actually, yeah.

Nichol: They are starting to treat me like a fellow soldier. 

Nichol: Some even ask to hang out with me.

Corrin: That’s great! I was worried about you.

Nichol: Worried?

Corrin: It just that...

Corrin: I can tell something been bothering you.

Nichol: Friends are not gonna help that.

Corrin: Well, what’s been bothering you.

Nichol:...

Nichol: Death.

Corrin: Death?

Nichol: If you didn’t join you I’ll be dead.

Nichol: That thought...scared me.

Nichol: You made me want to become a better person.

Nichol: So if you need anything, come to me.

Nichol: I’ll do anything in my power to help.

*Nichol leaves*

Corrin: Nichol.

A Support

Corrin: Hey Nichol.

Nichol: Yes?

Corrin: I figure out what you can do for me.

Nichol: Really? What is it?

Nichol: Do your chores around camp?

Nichol: Or perhaps you want me to kill someone?

Corrin: Be happy.

Nichol: That all?

Corrin: Yes.

Corrin: Nichol, you knew death and cruelty all your life.

Corrin: It’s time you have some happiness and hope once in your life.

Nichol:...

Nichol: Thank you Corrin.

Nichol: You are truly a good person.

Nichol: I am really lucky for you to be the one who captured me.

Nichol: Anyone else wouldn’t give me this.

Corrin: I’m glad you appreciate it.

Corrin: Just don’t go crazy about it.

Nichol: Heh. Worry about someone else following you around?

Corrin: Worry about how this will affect battling.

Nichol: Don’t worry Corrin. I’m an expert warrior.

S Support

Nichol:...

Nichol: Corrin.

Corrin: Hey Nichol.

Corrin: You seem kinda happy today.

Nichol: I am. Because I found someone who can make me happy.

Corrin: Oh, is it a solider in this army?

Nichol: Yes it is actually.

Nichol: It’s, um...

Nichol: You.

Corrin: Nichol!

Nichol: Ever since I met you on the battlefield on that fateful day.

Nichol: I couldn’t stop thinking about you. 

Nichol: At first I thought it was because if it wasn’t for you I would be dead

Nichol: but I realized...

Nichol: It’s because I had a crush on you.

Corrin: Wow. To be honest...

Corrin: I love you too.

Corrin: That’s why I wanted to see you happy.

Nichol: Well then. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and be mine?

Corrin: Definitely Nichol.

Corrin: Let’s us bring both of us hope and happiness.

Confession

Nichol: I fear death above all things but for you 

*fades*

Nichol: I will gladly sacrifice my life.


	10. Forrest and Gawain

C Support

Gawain: Hello beautiful maiden!

Gawain: By any chance you want to-

Gawain: And she’s gone.

Gawain: Why does this always happen to me?!

*Forrest appears*

Forrest: Well, hello there Gawain.

Gawain: Forrest!

Gawain: You are just the man who can help!

Forrest: Really? What do you need?

Gawain: A makeover!

Gawain: Forrest, you are one of the fashionable and beautiful men in this army.

Forrest: Come on Gawain. Don’t make me blush.

Gawain: But it’s true!

Gawain: When you go to town, everyone wants to talk to you.

Gawain: But when I try to talk to anyone, they just run away!

Forrest: So, you want a makeover so people won’t run away?

Gawain: Exactly!

Gawain: So, will you help a poor unfashionable soul?

Forrest: Of course. I’ll get started making a outfit.

Gawain: Excellent! Can’t wait to try it on!

B Support

Gawain: Hey, Forrest! So how’s the outfit going?

Forrest: I’m just putting on the finishing touches.

Forrest: I’m also thinking about doing something with your hair.

Gawain: What’s wrong with my hair?

Forrest: Nothing Gawain.

Forrest: I just think not spiking it will look the best with this outfit.

Gawain: Well...

Gawain: You’re the expert.

Forrest: And...

Forrest: Done.

Gawain: Great! I want to put it on right away!

*transition*

Gawain: So, how I look?

Forrest: Amazing! I knew a loose shirt like that will look perfect for you.

Forrest: And letting your hair down really helped the look.

Gawain: You think people in town will talk to me now?

Forrest: I sure hope so.

Gawain: Bwahaha!

Gawain: Let’s go into town right now!

Forrest: Yes. Let’s.

A Support

Gawain: Ok.

Gawain:...

Gawain: Here I go!

Gawain: Excuse me miss? Do you need any he-

Gawain: Wait what?

Gawain: She ran away too! And faster then the last girl!

*Forrest appears*

Forrest: Oh dear.

Gawain: *sniff* Am I...

Gawain: Am I doing something wrong?

Forrest: I was worry about this.

Forrest: No Gawain. It’s not your fault.

Forrest: It’s theirs.

Gawain: Theirs?

Forrest: They can’t see how much a good person you are.

Forrest: Despite your little...quirks.

Forrest: They just can’t see that.

Gawain: Really?

Gawain:...

Gawain: I’m sorry about wasting your time with this.

Forrest: Don’t be. I have a great time with you.

Gawain: Thank you so much.

Gawain:...

Gawain: I’m thinking about not wearing this anymore. Doesn’t suit me.

Forrest: Yeah you’re right. I kinda did too much on this one.

S Support

Forrest: Hey Gawain.

Gawain:...

Gawain: Bwahaha!

Forrest: What’s so funny?

Gawain: I think I realized why our plan ACTUALLY didn’t work.

Forrest: What you mean?

Gawain: You wanted me for yourself.

Forrest: How...

Forrest: How you figure that out?

Gawain: Come on Forrest!

Gawain: Your outfits are always on point.

Gawain: And somehow this one was bad?

Gawain: The one explanation is you did that on purpose!

Forrest: You are correct.

Forrest: You always are a joy to be around.

Forrest: So when you wanted me to give you a makeover to talk to girls.

Forrest: I got jealous.

Gawain: Really?

Forrest: Yes. So...

Forrest: Will you please be my boyfriend?

Gawain: Of course!

Gawain: How can I say no to such a beautiful man?

Forrest: Splendid. Now let me make you an actual good outfit.


	11. Nichol and Orochi

C Support

Orochi: Hello Nichol.

Nichol: *thinking* Ugh. Out of everyone in this army...

Nichol: What you want?

Orochi: To fix something.

Nichol: Let me guess. My attitude.

Orochi: Looks like your brain is bigger than your heart.

Orochi: Even though both are not really that big...

Nichol: So, to fix it you’re going to insult me?

Orochi: Yes and something else.

Nichol: Something else?

Orochi: I will strike then you least expect it!

*Orochi leaves*

Nichol: What the hell is she planning?

Nichol: Better get my axe. 

Nichol: Just in case she’s coming for my life.

B Support

Orochi: Oh there he is!

Orochi: This is going to be good.

*Nichol appears*

Orochi: Prepare to die!

Nichol: Not on my wat-

Nichol: AAAAAAAH!

*Nichol fells*

Orochi: Haha!

Nichol: I can’t believe I tripped!

Orochi: Bwa-hee-haw-haw!

Nichol: So this was your plan?

Nichol: To scared me?

Orochi: Haha. You just got prank!

Nichol: You prank me?

Orochi: Haha. Yes! And it worked!

Orochi: I know your feel of death will make you paranoid.

Orochi: So I made a little trap to trip you.

Nichol:...

Nichol: Go.

Orochi: Come on Nichol. It was only a prank.

Nichol: I don’t want nothing to do will the likes of you!

Nichol: Leave. Me. Alone.

*Nichol leaves*

Orochi: He sure did overreact over a prank.

A Support

Orochi: Nichol.

Nichol: Didn’t I tell you to leave me alone?!

Orochi: Yes but I decided to get to the bottom on why that prank bother you so much.

Orochi: That wasn’t as bad as what I usually do.

Nichol: Yeah but...

Nichol: Just forget it.

Orochi: Oh come one! I won’t leave you alone until you tell me.

Nichol: Ok. *sighs* You remind me of my brother.

Nichol: We pulled pranks on each other all the time.

Orochi: You were a prankster?

Nichol: Was. After my brother was killed they didn’t bring me joy anymore.

Nichol: Almost nothing did.

Nichol: He practically raised me so losing him hit me hard.

Orochi: How about this? Will your brother want you to be a Mr. Grump all the time?

Orochi: Or would he rather you enjoy life?

Nichol:...

Nichol: You’re right Orochi. He wouldn’t want me to be this cold.

Nichol: I’m sorry I got so mad at your prank.

Orochi: Apology accepted...on one condition.

Nichol: What is it?

Orochi: You get me some herbs.

Nichol: That’s it? Shouldn’t be too hard.

S Support

Nichol: Orochi. Got you more herbs.

Orochi: Splendid.

Nichol: What you use them for anyway?

Orochi: For my fortunes.

Nichol: Did your fortunes tell you I’m going to propose?

Orochi: Yeah.

Orochi: Even without my fortunes you seem like you been enjoying my company way too much.

Nichol: Heh. Is that so?

Nichol: Guess I’ll go take the ring back.

Orochi: Wait there mister! I didn’t even give you my answer!

Nichol: So what is your answer?

Orochi: Definitely. You are such a interesting person.

Orochi: Also once you got over the whole dead brother thing you been fun to be around.

Orochi: Especially when it comes to pranks.

Nichol: Heh. Just wait until I get you back.

Orochi: Oh you starting a husband and wife prank war?

Nichol: You bet.

Orochi: Hahaha! Bring it on!


	12. Kana and Gawain Sibling Support

C Support

Kana: Hey, Gawain! Want to go on patrol with me?

Gawain: Wait. You mean like right now?

Kana: Mhm! I want to help everyone out as much as possible! Which for now means patrolling as much as possible! Are you in?

Gawain: What kind of big brother I will be if I say no? I’ll tell ya. A terrible one.

Kana: Yay! Let’s go!

Gawain: Hold on kid. Just us?

Kana: Yup! You'll be OK, though. I've been training a whole lot. 

Gawain: I’m not worrying about myself here!

Kana: It'll be fine, it'll be fine! With our special sibling powers, we can take on anything! 

Gawain: BWAHAHA! Fine then! Just stay close to your big brother.

Kana: Woohoo! We should go patrolling every day!

Gawain: Hold on there! Every day?!

Kana: Yeah! I mean, patrols need to be done every day anyways. Why not by us?

Gawain: I must have been a bastard in my previous life.

Kana: What’s the matter, Gawain?

Gawain: Nothing at all brother! Just trying to figure out how to squeeze in my writing time in with our patrols...I suppose I can just cut out the proofreading...

Kana: OK! Neat! I can't wait for tomorrow's patrol. Thanks, Gawain!

B Support

Kana: Thanks on coming on patrol with me today, Gawain!

Gawain: No problem, Kana! I love going on these patrols with you. I get to watch my little brother grow from a little baby into a capable young man!

Kana: Really? You mean it?

Gawain: It’s true! You are talented at this!

Kana: Heehee. Thanks! What about you? Do you have any special talents, Gawain?

Gawain: Not only am I good at killing our foes...I am also a brilliant writer!

Kana: Wow, Gawain, that’s amazing! I bet if we combined our talents, we'd be unstoppable!

Gawain: BWAHAHA! I bet so too!

Kana: All right, enough chatting. We should get moving. We're burning daylight here! We've still got a long ways to go if we're gonna be the best patrollers in camp.

Gawain: WHERE ARE YOU GOING, KANA?! WAIT FOR ME! 

A Support

Kana: Gawain! Guess what time it is! That's riiiiiight! It's patrol time! 

Gawain: Hell yeah! Let’s go patrolling!

Kana: Er, but...first I wanted to ask you for a favor.

Gawain: What you need, Kana?

Kana: I want you to teach me how to be like you!

Gawain: What you mean?

Kana: Like, all that writing stuff you were saying you were good at! 'Cause I'm the youngest kid in camp, right? So there's a lot I still can't do. I know I can't just become a grown-up, but I can try to learn lots of different skills. Besides, I've always wanted to learn something from my big brother! I used to wonder a lot about what it would be like to spend more time with you. 

Gawain: Kana...

Kana: So now that I can, I want to learn as much as possible from you! Is that OK?

Gawain: Of course it’s Ok! I’m glad you asked!

Kana: Thank you so much!

Gawain: But I'm not going to let you get ahead of me that easy! I want to learn from my brother too. Let's make it a competition to see who can grow stronger the fastest!

Kana: OK, but I'm not gonna be the one to lose! That's a promise!

Gawain: BWAHAHA! Me either kid! Today, patrolling. Tomorrow, the real fun begins!

Kana: Sounds good to me!


	13. Nichol and Nyx

C Support

Nichol: Hmm...

Nyx: Is there something you need?

Nichol: Are you the mage known as Nyx.

Nyx. Indeed, I am.

Nichol: Interesting...

Nichol: I just thinking about all those rumors I heard.

Nichol: That you are a very feared woman.

Nyx: The people don’t say kind things about you either.

Nichol: I doubt they think I’m some kind and generous soul.

Nyx: Sorry to cut our conversation short but I got other matters to attend to.

Nichol: Like what?

Nyx: You shouldn’t be asking a lady her secrets.

Nichol: Fine then. Keep your secrets.

Nyx: Glad we came to an agreement.

B Support

Nichol: Hello again, Nyx.

Nyx: Hello Nichol...

Nyx: You’re not following me to protect me, are you?

Nyx: I’m a very powerful mage, you know.

Nichol: No.

Nichol: Just wondering what you think of me.

Nyx: You are like me, Nichol.

Nyx: We both done terrible things and are suffering for it.

Nyx: But unlike me you’re not cursed.

Nichol: Is there any way I can help?

Nyx: There this artifact mirror that’s suppose to show who you truly are inside.

Nyx: I’m hoping to find it.

Nichol: Well, if I see anything like that I’ll let you know.

Nyx: You mean it?

Nichol: Of course. We got to help each other.

*Nichol leaves*

Nyx: Now, what he means by that?

A Support

Nichol: We meet again.

Nichol: Unfortunately, I had no luck finding the mirror.

Nyx: Thanks for trying Nichol.

Nyx: But I have to ask...

Nyx: What you mean by helping each other?

Nichol: Well, we are both trying to be better people. 

Nichol: We should help each other to achieve this.

Nyx: That...

Nyx: Makes a lot of sense, Nichol.

Nyx: We both done terrible things including murder.

Nyx: We will never be fully forgiven but at least we can help each other become better people.

Nichol: Exactly, Nyx.

Nichol: Now I think I got a lead on the mirror. 

Nyx: Let’s hope this lead is good.

Nyx: I been disappointed too many times.

S Support

Nyx: And of course that lead was no good.

Nichol:...

Nichol: Sorry.

Nyx: Why are you apologizing?

Nyx: I’m used to this disappoint.

Nichol: I was hoping I’ll get to see what you look like in the mirror before I propose.

Nichol: But that bastard told me lies.

Nyx: Propose?

Nichol: We both are people who everyone sees as monsters.

Nichol: I thought we’ll make a great pair.

Nichol: So, will you marry me?

Nichol: I will not rest until we find that mirror and see what the woman I love will look like without the curse.

Nyx: Nichol...

Nyx: I accept your proposal.

Nyx: Let us both improve for yourselves and each other.


End file.
